Who Is She?
by Tir3dForever
Summary: Will be Added soon. Stella and Brandon FTW.
1. Chapter 1

**Brandon's POV**

I can't believe she likes that fucker! I am in love with her. I smiled at my best friend, she is so beautiful. I smiled as I pulled my midget of a best friend into a hug and whispered "Happy Birthday Andrea."

She smiles and whispers "Thank you Randy!"

This girl is going to be the death of me. Okay, I am Brandon Carter Sanders. I am a Junior at Red Fountain High. I am 17 and am in love with my best friend, Bloom Andrea Amor, I call her Andrea. We both grew up together. I have had a crush on her since 7th grade nobody but Musa knows. Ugh, she kills me. Bloom runs off to her group of best friends and suddenly the fucker she likes hugs her and kisses her forehead. Suddenly, someone bumped into me, I groaned and see a blonde girl. She glares at me "Watch it asshole." and walks away without apologizing. So damn rude.

I shook my head as I walked into English just to see the blonde who bumped into me and called me an asshole, sitting in my chair. I walked towards and opened my mouth but, yeah Bloom's mom, looks at me "Brandon, Please take a seat next to Solaria's left, she be having the window seat..."

She just looks out the window bobbing her head to the .

Mrs. Amor looks at the Solaria chick and sighs. What! She doesn't get in trouble? What the hell! I glanced at Bloom who was dreamily looking at the fucker, aka her Crush, aka Sky McMartin. The school's biggest fuck boy, player and heart breaker. What do people see in him? What do girls see in him? What does my Bloom see in him? I shook my head as I hear a very annoying pen clicking noise. I groaned and looked to my right sending Solaria a deadly disgusting look and she gives me one glance and looks out the window. How the fuck did my glare not scare her? What the hell. I whispered "You gonna fucking apologize or what?"

The girl just continues looking out the window and calmly replies "Hell no."

I sighed and thankfully the bell rings, I am so glad lunch was next. I walked towards my gang and plopped down next to Bloom and Musa sat down on my left. I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly I see the fuck boy giving a grand enterance by shoving the blonde into a wall. Everyone gasped but Solaria just calmly looks at him "Don't. Touch. Me."

He chuckles and leans in closer to her face, I see anger in her eyes, I step up "Sky get off of her now."

He glances back at me and lets go of Solaria and I clench my fist I stood up against him and he grabs me by my collar. He whispers bitterly "What did you say, Sanders?"

I rolled my eyes "I said get the fuck off-"

He was suddenly on the ground holding onto his crotch. It went dead quiet. Solaria calmly dusts her hands without looking at any of us and says "Don't touch me. You don't know who I am. Don't mess with me blondie."

She then kicks his ribs hard and he groans "That's what you get for being disrespectful to your peers, fuck boy."

She then jumps over him and lands in front of me but bends down and grabs her bag and walks out of the cafeteria leaving everyone shocked.

Sky's friends help him and Bloom was by his side as well. I didn't care about Bloom though, I was thinking about Solaria. Who is she?

 **Stella's POV**

 **I sighed as I walked out the place. Lord I hated people. I shook my head as I adjusted my snapback and smirked as a brilliant idea popped into my head.**

 **Time to skip school, Stells. I looked towards the exit but I see three people approach me, yup my older two older twins brothers and my twin. I sighed and pouted as my brothers glare at me. I giggled a bit and hugged them, I hear sighs but felt them hug me back. I pulled away and my twin looks at me "I heard you kicked Sky ha-"**

 **I smirked "Sorry not sorry. Indeed I did."**

 **Justin sighs "Elizabeth, you are a new kid here."**

 **Jake chuckles at his twin brother "Who cares Justin?"**

 **Austin groans "I do. She kneed my best friend. Lizzy."**

 **I gave all three of my brothers my innocent smile "What can I say? He pushed me up against a wall in front of everyone!"**

 **My brothers cracked their knuckles and I rolled my eyes "You three are so dramatic. I got this didn't I?"**

 **They rolled their eyes and Austy stole my snapback while my two older brothers ruffle up my hair. I groaned.**

 **The bell rings and I flicked Austin off as I walked off to class. Ew, Calculus 2. Fuck me.**

 **I walked in just to see the asshole who tried to go against the Blondie. Lord I have to deal with this stuck up again?**

 **I sighed as I plopped down in a seat next to some chick. She glares at me and I ignored her. She hisses "Bitch."**

 **I rolled my eyes "Thanks Blue dye haired freak. Keep going. I wanna hear more."**

 **Her eyes widen and she clenches her fists and whispers "Who are you?"**

 **I smirked "Good. I like you. Straight to the point." I fake laughed.**

 **"It's Stella. Stella Solaria."**

 **She drops her pencil as her eyes widen and gasps "Lizzy?"**

 _A/N: Hello my lovelies, I made Stella a Tomboy/Girly/Badass. Anyways, I know this was short but it had to be done lel. I will be uploading a new chapter for my other story as well. Love yall. Hope you all will like this one as well._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Characters are slightly different. I did it on purpose. Oh also, some characters won't be in it, not 100% sure but for now they won't be in my lovelies. Yes, I have writing issues hence why I am working on it, by writing more. After all practice makes you perfect. ;p Anyways on with the story. Also, MOST girls are dramatic not all girls just saying so don't go all bat shit crazy at me...I am a female too._

 **Stella's POV**

 **I raised an eyebrow "Excuse me? Do I know y-"**

 **The chick just tackles me into a hug "Eliza. Lizzy. Stella. Yeah I know you."**

 **I choke "Woman, you trying to kill me?!"**

 **She giggles and pulls away "Sorry! Dude, how have you been?"**

 **I blinked at her "I still don't know your name, Mate."**

 **She smirks "Melody."**

 **I smirked "Musa Melody. I remember you know. My childhood partner in crime. How have you been?"**

 **She sighs "Boring. Ever since your parents shipped you off to boarding school. I didn't have a partner in crime to pull pranks with."**

 **I stiffened a bit as she mentions about my parents. My Parents. Parents. I unintentionally moved away from her and started playing with my jacket's zipper. I shrugged "Musa. Maybe we can pull pranks, after all I am back."**

 **She smirks "Yes. Indeed. We will first have to prank the school's biggest fuck boy, Sky. The dude you kneed earlier today, which was awesome by the way."**

 **She pats my back. I made a "cringe face" and she pulls her hand away but we don't say anything after that. I started drumming my pen against my desk thinking about things. Suddenly, the Math teacher walks in and yells "Sanders! Stop talking!"**

 **Everyone turned around to look at this Sanders person, but I didn't give a fuck, I decided to doodle in my notebook as I tune out on the teacher lecturing some dumbass kid named, Sanders.**

 **Suddenly, I felt someone sitting next to me, I raised my head and locked my eyes with the brown haired dude who tried to "save" me. I raised an eyebrow as I closed my notebook "Why the hell are you sitting next to me?"**

 **He glares at me "I was saving your ass, be thankful."**

 **I rolled my eyes "I am assuming you are the dumbass named, Sanders. Am I right?"**

 **He glares at me "Yes. I am Brandon Sanders. Not S-"**

 **I rolled my eyes "You talk too much. No wonder the teacher move you to the front."**

 **He sighs and the teacher glares at him "Anyways, thanks to Sanders you all will be having a pop quiz sometime this week."**

 **Some dude behind Sanders smack's the back of his head "Thanks Sanders. Thanks a lot."**

 **I rolled my eyes and turned around "Don't throw a bitch fit. Too dramatic. Let the girls be the dramatic ones. We don't males being dramatic as well."**

 **I gave him the birdy and faced forward and tuned out on the teacher yapping. He suddenly looks at me "New student? ?"**

 **I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest and smirked "Yeah. Call me Stella teach."**

 **He smiles "Your brothers aren't as brilliant as you young lady-"**

 **I stopped him there "Woah there mate. Don't ever bring my brothers into this. My intelligence and their intelligence shall never ever be compared. Everyone is different. So, don't compare. Anyways, is that all you have ta say?"**

 **He sighs and nods, I plopped down back in my seat and raised an eyebrow at Brandon "Can I help you creep?"**

 **He snaps out of it and mutters "Bitch."**

 **I smirked. This kid is a dumbass indeed. The teacher then looks at kid in the back who had his hand raised "Before you ask your question, yes everyone will be sitting in the same seat they are currently sitting in for the rest of the class."**

 **I heard groans and moans. Jeez, teenagers disgust me. I rolled my eyes I see Brandon groan loud. I chuckled and glanced at Musa who was giving a shy glance at some magenta haired asshole.**

 **Why do girls like assholes?**

 **Beats me. I go back to doodling.**

Brandon's POV

I can't believe it I was moved to the front just because I said hi to Bloom? Now I have to deal with the she devil herself. Someone kill me please. At least this my last period. The bell rings but Musa stops me "Be nicer to Solaria Randers you don't want her brothers after you."

I blinked my eyes. She was related to Solaria? As in my best friends, Jake and Justin, "No way..You are kidding me!"

She laughs and shakes her head and yells "Bloo!" and runs towards Bloom.

I turned around to see Bloom crying her eyes out. I raised an eyebrow but shake my head as I run towards her "Bloom..."

She sighs "Brandon. Please don't talk to me."

My heart ache my best friend and the girl I have a crush on "But Bloom-"

She yells "YOU ARE MY STEP BROTHER!"

Musa gasps and I looked at her "Huh? No silly. I am your best friend."

She glares at me "My mom married your dad and NO we aren't best friend. You are just a friend. Hell, you think I am blind? You have a crush on me, which is may I add, disgusting. I love Sky. We have been secretely dating for 6 months."

Ouch. That hurt. My eyes hardened. She doesn't stop "You made Mitzi Pregnant. You are just a fuck boy who has a crush on me. If anything, I hate you. Don't ever call me your best friend or friend. We are thru."

She runs off leaving Musa and I behind. Musa places a hand on my shoulder, only she knows what happened to Mitzi exactly. I sighed "Musa. I am fine."

She shakes her head "Liar. Just go ho-"

I suddenly felt someone pat my shoulder "Yo Randers my homeboy."

I looked behind me to see Jake "Yo hey."

I gave him a fist bump but he doesn't bump me back he looks at me "Ya got rejected or some shit?"

Musa groans "Jake don't be a twat."

Jake chuckles and bumps my fist "I am kidding you two."

I rolled my eyes and Musa hugs Jake and kisses him quickly and yells "Bye you two! Chorus needs me."

She winks at us and runs off to her chorus. Jake looks at me "So, you spoke to Bloomy?"

I nodded my head and he sighs "Come over tonight? I wanna introduce two important people in my life."

I raised an eyebrow "Why?"

He shrugs "You are family to me after all Randers."

I smiled "Thanks Solaria."

He chuckles "What are bros for, Sanders?"

We smirked at each other and walk towards our cars and drove off to his house. Shit. Stella Solaria. Stella is Jake's little sister.

Fuck my life.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update been busy with stuff. I read all the reviews and thank all of your reviews, anyways someone said I stole irdaf's? (I am sorry if I spelled that wrong) story/plot. I didn't even knew this user existed until this person who commented on my story mentioned it. After that I was like who tf is this person, cause I don't read fanfictions related Winx club (don't have time). So, I looked up Irdaf's and read the first two chapters and can tell why you think I stole their plot/story but I swear to God I didn't. I always wrote Stella as a badass and a bit dramatic. I always wrote Sky as an asshole (I think and if anything I never liked Sky idk why he always seemed like a straight up asshole.) Anyways, enuff drama and whatever. Just wanted to clear out some stuff. Irdaf I never read your stuff until this person mentioned it and I apologize if it seemed like I was stealing ypur plot and ideas. Again. I apologize for whatever negative thoughts that I have caused upon in your mind. Anyways thank you all. Will make the next chapter longer and will update the Cancer Fanfic soooooon. I swear! 3 Updating my Outsiders fanfic ;)**

 **~SJ**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stella's POV**

 **I sighed as I was beating the shit out of the punching bag. What can I say? Boarding school does shit to your head, ya gotta release the stress somehow.**

 **I paused for a second and looked at my watch. Shit. Got to be home now. I wiped my face and grab my things and stood up but suddenly was on the ground again "Fuck."**

 **I looked up just to see the hottest piece of man candy alive. He mutters "Shit sorry! I wasn't looking" and holds his hand out. I shyly took his hand and stood up.**

 **I then shook my head "Nah it's fine."**

 **He nods and smiles at me, oh my, did the sun come out or did he just smile?**

 **He laughs "I just smiled."**

 **I was a bit red and chuckled "I said that out loud didn't I?"**

 **He nods and we laugh a bit "I am William but please call me Will. What about you ma'am?"**

 **I smirked "I am Stella Elizabeth Solaria. But Call me-"**

 **"Lizzy?"**

 **I blinked "Yes? That's my nickname but do-"**

 **He smirks "William McArthur."**

 **I gasp and squeal "WILLY!"**

 **He laughs and nods his head and I tackled him into a tight hug "I missed you, fucker."**

 **He hugs me tightly and picks me up "I missed you to my fav little Blondie Angel."**

 **I smiled and kissed his cheek "I know I am fabulous."**

 **He laughs and kisses my cheek in return "Indeed you are."**

 **I pouted and he places me down "Thank you Willy."**

 **He ruffles up my hair "Anything for you."**

 **I rolled my eyes "What high school do you go to?"**

 **He smirks "Justin's high school. Your brother is here actually we were on our way to your house."**

 **I squealed and suddenly I see Justin laughing "You need to stop making my sister squeal over you dude."**

 **Will shrugs "She loves me."**

 **I raised an eyebrow at him and he quickly adds "And I lover her too."**

 **We all laughed and I whined "Can we go home please!"**

 **They nodded and I hugged both of the noobs and stole my brother's car keys and run towards my brother's car. I walked my way here from school. I get into the driver's seat and started the car and drive towards the two brother gets in the back while Willy sits next to me. I gunned off towards my house.**

Brandon's POV

I am so tired of school and fuck Bloom. I parked my car and walked towards Solaria's house and walked into it as Jake holds the door open for me. I smirked "So, where are the two most important people in your life?"

He chuckles "Will? Lizzy?"

Austin walks towards us with sky behind him, I glared at Sky. Sky just smirks at me and rolled his eyes and winks at me. I rolled my eyes fucker knows. Fucker knows. Suddenly I heard a squeal and fits of giggles. I turned around just to see Stella in some dude's arms. I clenched my fists. Why is she in his arms? What the actual hell. Justin rolls his eyes and laughs even more. I raised an eyebrow and Jake yells "Will, mate how are you?"

The dude who was holding Stella must be this Willy guy. Why the fuck is he holding Stella? How the fuck is she letting him touch her? How the fuck is he not scared of the she devil? Will who was carrying Stella bridal style smiles widely at Jake "Dude I missed you all so fucking much."

Stella pouts and Will looks down at her and he chuckles "But I missed my lil Princess the most."

Stella giggles and she leans in to kiss his cheek but the fucker turns his head in time to steal a kiss on Stella's lips. She gasps and pulls away shyly and whispers "Stap!"

Will chuckles and Jake yells "My eyes! I am going to go blind!"

Stella rolls her eyes and Justin runs up the stairs and places his hand on Jake's shoulder "Muse and You disgust me. Stella and Will are much better."

Jake rubs the back of his neck "Shut up dude. Anyways. I have to introduce Willy and Our lil princess to someone"

Stella curiously asks "Who Jakey?"

He chuckles "Patient lil one."

She groans and suddenly they all come face to face with me. Stella's eyes widen a bit and she went nonchalant "Oh this idiot? Yeah I know him. He is in four of my classes. He got in trouble in math for talking to much. Gosh he is so annoying."

Austin rolls his eyes but laughs "Try to be friends with Brandon."

She shakes her head "Nerp. I will stick with Willy only."

Will chuckles "Thanks Estrella."

She blushes a bit. Man. She is so adorable when she blushes. She then notices Sky. She stiffens up and gets out of Will's arms and walks towards Sky. The three brothers run towards Sky but she got there and punched Sky straight in the face and spat out "You fucking asshole."

Sky stumbles up a bit and falls on his ass and holds his bloody nose. Stella throws a round hose kick to Sky's head knocking him out coldly. Suddenly yells "What in the world is going on in here?"

The brothers froze and Stella looks at her mother coldly "Nothing dearest mother. Just teaching this asshole a lesson."

Mrs. Solaria gasps and runs towards Sky "Skylar."

Stella sighs "Mother let him be-"

She yells "You disgraceful bitch! How dare you beat him up."

Stella shrugs "Whatever. Anyways, I am going to go to out for the night."

She runs off leaving all of us stunned and confused. Well i am confused. Will sighs and runs of behind Stella. I want to be the one who can help her. Not him!

Austin sighs and looks at his brothers and whispers "We should've never left..."

Justin looks tiredly at and sighs "Cassandra."

Cassandra glares at Justin "Watch the tone Justin Solaria."

Jake glares at her "You watch it Cassandra Valtor. Watch that tongue. First you yell at the Princess then you yell at the Prince? Who do you think you are?"

I am so lost. This never happened. They always got along. Always! What the actual fuck? Did I miss something?

Cassandra sighs "Jake. Control your sister. She isn't my daughter. Chimera is. You aren't my sons either. Skylar is. I am just taking care of you kids like my own."

Justin nods "We know thats why call you Mother as well. To show you some respect. Our father is barely home. And he let you look after us..."

I am still confused. Jake glares at her "Also. Tell your dearest son to stay away from my sister. We don't want history to happen again now we? After all Mitzi did die."

Austin looks at Jake "What do you mean? Sky wasn't involv-"

Jake glares at Austin "Shut your trap Austin. He was. He was the main culprit!"

Austin shakes his head "No he fucking wasn't!"

I am confused.

Jake grabs Austin by his collar "You fucking lil-"

I heard a female yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

Everyone gasped and I turned around to see. "Mitzi?"

A/N: Thank you guys! Hope you like this chapter! I will make it longer. I have been so busy. Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY! HEY YOU! GUESS WHAT! I'm back! Anyways. Yes. Just wait is all I can say.**

Brandon's POV

I'm so confused right now. I know that Sky is like the Solaria's half brother or whatever.

God why is Mitzi here!

 _Justin's POV_

I glared at my "mother". I glared at my step sister, Mitzi. I will deal with her after I deal with this lady.

"You're not out biological mother, nor are you our step mother. You're just a normal nanny of the Royal siblings. Which is us. We're from a small kingdom called Solaria, in England. Okay? Second of all. Our father hired you to take care of us till we all graduate high school. So calm down. William McArthur, son of King Arthur of London. He's the Prince of London, he will be finishing his schooling with us as well. So, he will be living with us. Not you, Valtor. We will be moving but you still have to serve us, until your punishment is over. I mean after all your husband did kill all those kids, he's going to be hanged on the orders of Elizabeth Stella Solaria. Yes. My little sister will be the one who gets determine his death. I still don't understand why father would send us here, I mean after all your husband did kill my little sister's friends."

She looks at me with anger but she started crying as she ran out of the room. Sky just glared at me as he walked out of the house. Austin looked pale "Now you wonder why we don't talk to him Austin? Why we maintained our distance? Without knowing the truth you befriended him. You have failed your duties as a Prince of Solaria. Yet look at our sister, she doesn't know the truth yet she's very guarded. Unlike you."

I looked at Jake and just smiled a bit proudly at him. I then looked at Mitzi. My step sister from another mother. "Hello Mitzi. Daughter of Cassandra Valtor. You're mother and my father were in love before he got married to my mother. He impregnated your mother, she then left you at my kingdom's doorstep. So, you're family by blood, sadly for my blood siblings. You came to the US with us. You studied here. You did the deed with Sky. Knowing that he was your brother. Incest? Doesn't that disgust you? And because of your sin, my father decided to send you to Canada, yet you're here again. Everyone blamed Brandon for your departure. He got in trouble for no reason. Yet you're here showing us your face shamelessly. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

She stares at me with anger, pain and hurt written all over her face. "My mother called me telling me the truth."

She sniffles "She lied to your father. I'm not your step sibling. I'm not your sibling. Happy?! Don't be so harsh on me! I just came here to tell you Solarians the truth! And here I get bullshit! I will leave!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I looked down at my watch. "Jake."

Jake looks at me with an unemotional face "Yes?"

I smiled "We're leaving this house right now."

I suddenly realized that Brandon was here and heard the whole truth. "Shit! Brandon. Come with us."

Brandon gulps as he walked by my side towards our car, Austin glared at Sky and flicks him off, while Jake rolled his eyes and gently shoved Austin behind us. Brandon curiously yet annoyedly asks "Stella will be coming to us with, Will."

I yawned as I got into the back seat with Brandon & Austin. Jake sat in the passenger seat and gave our driver the directions in Italian. I sighed "I will explain everything in detail once we get to our old home, don't worry Brandon Sanders."

He just nods but gulps once again. I might actually be a better ruler than father. Hmm.

 **A/N: I kept this chapter short because I felt like the explaination itself deserved a different chapter. I will be uploading Stella's POV next. Hopefully in the next few hours or so.**


End file.
